Adventure of lifetime
by Giselle Riddle-Malfoy-Potter
Summary: War is over and Anneliese Potter decide leave with Luna to start new life little she did know that she would end up Middle Earth with new adventure just about begin (Femharry) No beta
1. Chapter 1

Adventure of life time

I don't own anything

Anneliese P.O.V

Battle was over but what price? I can see them all my close friends wounded or death, completely broken.

Now I just wish I would have left, go to that bloody train and move on.

I can see disappointment, relief and pain, even if we won nothing isn't like it used to be I'm not heroine they want, I just want to be Anne... Anne Potter hero of myself not wizarding world.

I just want to be normal, fall in love, maybe have family some day and have job, and most of all have normal life.

But with my luck it's not never possible.

"I know things seem bad now and I know you want away from here, since we both know they are going betray us. I can take you... us some safe, my mother's true home." Luna says quietly and I nod even if that sounds weird since Luna's mother is long gone but then again Luna knows always something that others wont after all she isn't competently human, but it doesn't matter since everyone needs friend like Luna.

We walk in Dumbledore's office where is quiet and peaceful.

Luna starts looking for something and after sometime she finds it small and beautiful vase with pearls and diamonds?

She put water on it and then she takes knife and faster than I except she cuts her's and mine finger put some drops of our blood in that freaking horror movie sacrifice vase.

"Soon we are in my home, I warn you Anne that we will not see any time soon but when we will I'm there waiting for you and I can feel that there is someone waiting you in other side." Luna says light musically voice and soon she hugs me but before I can say anything or answer room starts spinning.

Soon there is darkness and I fall into the sleep and I wake up as somebody is daring to wake me up this good dream.

When finally open my eyes, I can tell my jaw drops.

It's Dumbeldore's long lost brother or at least he looks hell of lot like him.

"Hello lady Anneliese Potter, I'll been waiting for you. Are you ready for adventure young witch?" He asks and I curse Luna to place sun won't shine.

After all I see is forest and I can this is not anywhere where I been or seen in nature documents so where in hell Luna drop us?


	2. Chapter 2

Arianna le fay: maybe ;)

Chapter 2

Anne P.o.V

So after sometime talking with Gandalf, I have found out I'm in Middle earth.

We are going to Shire find someone who help with mission.

Shire is home of Hobbits, small human like creatures, not dwarfs but close enough more down to earth creatures.

We walk in this beautiful country side until we come small valley or at least it looks like it.

We walk under stare which makes me rather unconformable but I can handle it, finally we come house where cute round shaped door small man since it doesn't look like mythical creature, sitting at his garden enjoying warmth of day.

He looks us before saying hello and good morning.

And soon after it Gandalf starts talk like Dumbledore when giving hints of something or giving some sort life changing mystical advise or just Dumbledore always sounded. Come I'm sure these two are teasing me and Dumbledore is smirking in that cloud he is staying, seriously this guru crap sorry thing drives me insane sooner or later.

After mind fucking Bilbo.

Gandalf asks him to adventure and he goes rather uncomfortable and start mumbling and I stare at him, after all I some strange similarity of us.

Soon as he has run in, I turn to Gandalf and I can't help but ask "if he is going to truly help us."

"He will, you will see." He says and I nod since I know I can't get answer.

He tells me to wait and when night comes I'll watch them study them.

I found Bilbo's reaction of dwarfs funny and I wish I could laugh, but I can't.

Suddenly Gandalf winks at me and I come in.

Thorin P.o.V

We all are sitting bugler's house and I start to think that Gandalf has really lost it.

Bilbo looks like most unlike bugler and he seems decent and too clean.

We have eaten and talk about our mission.

Gandalf suddenly says he wants introduce us mystical member of our companion.

He is under cloak and his face is hidden under cloak.

Then he or she (as I found out) removes cloak and most beautiful girl no woman is looking at us.

Hes as emerald green eyes, long eye lashes, coal coloured eyes, pink lips and easy smile, and pale skin.

She was wearing forest green dress

"Men I shall introduce you to Lady Anneliese Potter our new companion and witch."

I notice my man men are stunned by this the witch and she looks so young.

"May you sing again far over the misty mountain cold?" She politely and her voice sound kind and polite but there is some warrior in her and I start think what sort woman this is?

While others sing I notice she closes her eyes and looks like she was about to cry but no she won't cry and her fists go paler as she grip in her hands goes stronger and after we are finished she thanks us ever so polite but walks in bugler's garden, with look of heavy heart, lost, missing and yet hope.

I notice Gandalf goes after her and they talk about something that makes her angry but she nods understanding.

I realise we aren't only ones with broken homes, dreams and something fight for.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bilbo P.o.V

I woke up I realize that I have to go this journey.

I just find myself running throw familiar fields, houses and and all morning gory of Shire. I don't know if I ever see my home or beauty of Shire ever again but I feel excitement in my body.

After running sometime and changing environment, I found them.

I notice that Gandalf is giving me slight sly smile, and everybody welcomes me to this journey, everybody except Thorin I can see how he is suspecting me.

I also notice that Thorin has staring develop close bond with Lady Annelise or Anne as she insist to be called.

She doesn't talk much but I can tell Gandalf is thinking highly of her.

After traveling sometime, we are setting camp in forest and I notice that Annelise is nervous.

"Wait here." She hisses and she takes cloak from her backpack and soon as she puts cloak on her, she disperses.

"Anne?" I ask and she shows her face and tells me to be quiet.

Some reason I find myself walking in forest and I see most disgusting things or things that I ever seen trolls.

I start sneak closer to them, I listen their conversation and I smell their foul smell and I feel disgusted but they are in their own way really fascinating.

I start walk silently walk close to horses and I can feel excitement and heat of fire dancing in their camping spot.

I try to set those horses free with knife that Gandalf gave me. I can see one of troll's turning and go hide and I can tell I start breath heavier.

But he doesn't see me. But when I crawl and sneak behind that trolls back he snatches me...

Anne's Pov

I been looking for reason behind this back feeling that there is something bad in nearby. After looking for while I found reason behind everything trolls, it's quit ironic my journey's first mythical thing happens to troll. First year in Hogwarts much?

What I have learn during last war and from Hermione is observe.

So I observe situation.

What I notice is that Biblo is actually really good in talking himself and others out situation.

Suddenly sun is rising and trolls turn in stone, well that's intereting...

I take my wand out and I yell "Reducto!" And trolls blow up in wind.

Soon after it Biblo and I help others.

"Well we should thank you Lady.. I mean Anne and you too Bilbo." Says Fili and others thanks us but I tell them give aal glory and hero stuff to Bilbo since he deserves it.


End file.
